Good Eyes
by 0LemonadeCandy0
Summary: Hinata has all the skills to be an excellent shinobi, the only thing she lacks is confidence. Tsunade assigns Hinata an S Rank mission only she can complete to help show the young heiress her true potential. Tsunade also assigns Kakashi to the mission to mentor her and build up her confidence. Confidence, as it turns out, is very attractive.


AN: I do not own Naruto nor any of its kickass characters. Enjoy!

-  
Hinata's sandalled feet padded along the carpeted hallway. She walked in her usual posture, head down and forefingers tapping together in front of her, her trademark nervous habit. Lifting her head briefly she took in the rich tapestries and woodwork. She was used to opulent surroundings but she thought the Hokage's building seemed somehow warmer than the Hyuga mansion where she lived.

Reaching her destination, she paused outside the heavy wooden door to gather her nerves. She had no idea why she's been summoned to the Hokage's office and she hoped she wasn't in trouble. _I haven't done anything to break the rules_ she thought to herself. _Then again,_ she thought dryly _sometimes I feel like I haven't done anything ever._ Most residents of the Hidden Leaf would be surprised to know Hinata had a dry and sometimes wicked sense of humour. She shared her wry comments only with herself and occasionally with her closest friends. Her quips usually elicited a moment of slack jawed surprise from Kiba followed by a hearty guffaw, and a crinkling around the eyes- or rather goggles- from Shino which she supposed was mirth.

She raised her hand timidly to knock but the door was opened briskly before her knuckles made contact. "Hinata! Thank-you for coming. Take a seat" commanded Tsunade. The Hokage gestured to her desk where a pot of tea and two cups stood steaming. As usual, Tsunade's warm pragmatism seemed to fill the room. Hinata had always been intimidated by the Hokage, but not for the same reason most people were. Sure an angry Tsunade was a force to be reckoned with, but if she was being honest with herself Hinata feared censure from her father more than she did the Hokage or Village Elders. No Hinata was intimidated by, and also strangely comforted, by Tsunade's confidence. The Hokage seemed to be brimming with it, commanding the Leaf and her own emotions with ease. _I can hardly command my own voice_ Hinata thought miserably of her stutter. Still, it was good to know someone like her was in charge, even if she couldn't relate to or understand her.

"How are you?" asked the older woman pouring them tea, "I haven't seem you since the Elders Anniversary of Instatement Celebration." Tsunade saw Hinata more often than most of the other young Leaf shinobi. The young heiress often attended formal events with her father to represent the Hyuga Clan. However she was always so shy and reserved on these occasions Tsunade felt she hardly knew her. "I'm well, thank-you" replied Hinata formally. _Still in her shell_ mused Tsunade sipping her tea and regarding the young woman in front of her. _But_ her mind strayed to Hinata's file sitting in the top drawer of the heavy oak desk at which they were seated, _if I treat this one carefully she'll be good. Very good._ Setting down her cup Tsunade announced,"I'm sending you on an S Rank mission." Large violet eyes grew larger still but their owner remained silent. Tsunade went on as if oblivious to Hinata's astonishment. "I have a mission that needs eyes, good eyes. So I'm sending two of the best pairs in Konoha." The young Kunoichi was still silent but inside was there was turmoil. She couldn't put into words why but she felt she couldn't possibly be the one to do this mission, whatever it was. _Send Neji, send anyone! I'm not..I'm not_ _ **good**_ _enough!_ The Hokage sensed her panic and levelled her with a piercing look. "Hinata, you are the only person in this village who can do this mission. Not only that but I think you are the best person we could have on it. Plus," she added with faux nonchalance, "this is an order, not a request."

Steadying herself with deep breaths an sips of tea Hinata listened as Tsunade briefed her on the mission. "We have received reports that the Land of Water and the Land of Earth are forming a new alliance. This is not an issue in itself, it could be a harmless trade agreement. However law states that any new alliance or intention to create such an alliance must be stated publicly. That they have chosen to keep this quiet is suspicious. I'm sure you'll appreciate their tactical position in relation to the Land of Fire. If war is their goal we could find ourselves boxed in if caught unawares. Furthermore our intelligence suggests the alliance will be sealed secretly during the Noble Nations Summit in the Land of Iron a month from now. I understand you've attended one of these events before?" Hinata nodded, comprehension dawning. She'd accompanied her father to this gathering two years previously. The event was a gathering of all the influential Nobles, merchants, leaders and families from all nations. Though it was called a 'Summit', no real politics took place as far as Hinata could tell. There as just a lot of formal dinners, dances and obsequious flattery. _Though,_ she mused, thinking of the intelligence she had just heard, _perhaps my estimation that the summit is all pomp could be wrong._

"That's were you your role begins" continued Tsunade, "you are going to attend the summit and keep your ears, and more importantly those exceptional eyes of yours, wide open. You will confirm for me once and for all if these reports are true." Tsunade paused and Hinata timidly ventured "B-but send me? Why not send my father?" She had asked the question into her lap out of nerves and fear the Hokage would think her impertinent. When she looked up Tsunade was grinning wolfishly. "I was hoping you'd ask that" replied the Hokage. "You see women are not permitted to become Samurai in the Land of Iron and they don't think very highly of female shinobi there. In fact they won't expect the daughter of an important clan leader to be trained at all. We've pre-emptively circulated some false intelligence to this nature already". Hinata knew this was for the cause of the mission but she felt a blow to her already dismal self esteem and her face warmed. Tsunade continued, "To all intents and purposes everyone at the summit will see you as the harmless, pretty, young Hyuga Heiress. They'll let their guard down around you much more than with your father" Hinata's face warmed still further, her self esteem was now just confused. Tsunade set her teacup down with a little more force than necessary and grinned again, "you're going to show them what a mistake it is to underestimate a Kunoichi". Becoming serious again she added "so you see why you are the only one who can do this mission? There is no one else who could attend the summit without raising suspicion. You have the family name, the know how when it comes to formalities and the skills to get the information we need. Understood?" Hinata nodded dumbly before she remembered herself and choked out, "Yes, Hokage." _The Hokage thinks I can do this_ she thought to herself trying to bolster her confidence but she had serious misgivings. At formal events she usually trailed around after her father politely greeting people and then standing silently to one side while her father did the talking. Moreover that was exactly the way she liked it. The socialising required for this mission scared her just as much as any danger she might encounter. Though that was worrying enough in itself. She was sure her Gentle Fist skills wouldn't good enough if it came to combat. Feeling her mind begin to enter a spiral of anxiety she pulled out with effort and the promise to herself that she could have a good long hyperventilate later, when out of the Hokage's presence.

"Here's a detailed mission brief", Tsunade pushed a folder across the desk, "do you have any questions?" Something stirred at the back of Hinata's mind. "You mentioned you would be sending t-two pairs of eyes on this mission?" Hinata was prepared to hear that Neji would be coming with her. Her heart sank slightly at the thought. Not that he did it on purpose, but her cousin's manner and superior skills always made her feel useless. "Ahh", replied Tsunade, "I misspoke there." Hinata's heart lifted, _maybe the one good thing about this mission is that I'll get to spend some time away from Konoha on my own!_ But her hopes came crashing down as Tsunade continued "Hakate Kakashi technically doesn't have a pair of good eyes. But he does have a sharingan. My apologies, I should have included this in the brief, Kakashi will accompany you to the summit acting as your body guard. Much like the Five Kage Summit most of the security will be provided by the Land of Iron. However each representative will be permitted to bring one fighter. Between your byuakugan and his sharingan if there's anything to see going on at that summit, the pair of you will see it."

AN: Thats all for chapter 1! I know it wasn't too action packed but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I always like seeing characters who don't interact much in the original show/book have a conversation which is why I fleshed this out. Let me know if you liked it or thought it was boring!

Stay tuned, it gets MUCH more exciting.


End file.
